Targeted advertisements have historically been mailed to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only persons who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements. Advertisements are a component in digital video services, including live or pre-recorded broadcast television (TV), special or pay-per-view programming, video on demand (VOD), and other content choices available to subscribers. Television advertisers now target advertisements based on regions in which the television signal is delivered. For example, viewers in a New York state region will receive different advertising data than viewers in a Texas state region.